A Ninja Love Story
by Sabrina121
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are on the Anbu Black Ops and are in love, what will happen when a horny Uchiha gets in the way of the mission saving the Village of the Desert from an unknown enemy? Well this blonde wont let that happen! love  fighting and  humor
1. The Mission

A ninja love story

Darkness surrounded around them as fast moving trees passed them. Their squad the Anbu Black Ops as assigned an S-ranked recovery mission. When they got to the rally point they were ambushed by the enemy. As the sound of metal filled the silent night one managed to escape and was immediately pursued. But the enemy didn't get very far before he was killed by the pursuer. Before the pursuer turned to return to his team mates he heard distant talking. He followed the noise and made sure he was well hidden. He was shocked to see his kidnapped ally was tied up and ready to be killed.

"Tell us your village's secrets and we'll let you go."

The captive stayed silent refusing to tell. Another enemy ninja responded, "Just kill him, obviously he wont tell us."

The first ninja nodded his head and drew his weapon to strike. But before his blade touched the captive the hiding ninja attacked and killed the enemy ninja. The ninja turned to face his ally and untied him and checked if he was hurt.

"You didn't have to save me I was fine." The now freed captive said as he glared behind his mask.

"From where I was you weren't, besides I couldn't stand to see you hurt you know that!" the other remained silent staring at the other. After a few moments the rest of the team arrived and secured the area. When the area was safe they started for home.

***** ("**bold" **= either point of view or where and what time it is, "_italics" _= thoughts, and "( )" = writer talking)*

***A week later***

Naruto awoke by the sound of someone hitting his door and shouting, "wake up dobe!"

Naruto jumped out of bed and quickly rushed to the door. When he opened it he saw that Sasuke was staring at him with an annoyed look. But the face melted away to a smirk when Sasuke saw what Naruto was wearing, "are you gonna put some clothes on dobe?"

Naruto was confused by the question until he looked down and saw he was only in boxers! Naruto blushed extremely red and turned to go put some clothes on but was stopped by Sasuke's grasp.

"Or you could just take that off instead, I would prefer that." Sasuke smirked and Naruto looked surprised and slapped Sasuke's hand away, "you Teme!" and Naruto ran to his room and slammed the door shut.

Sasuke walked into Naruto's apartment and sat down on his couch as he waited. When Naruto walked out of his room he walked over to Sasuke and sat next to him. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and kissed Naruto on the lips. The small kiss turned into a make-out session that lasted for a few minutes. The kiss was interrupted by a knock at the door. When Naruto answered the door Sakura was standing smiling at Naruto.

"Lady Hokage wanted me to tell you that the mission you and Sasuke had assigned has been cancelled." Naruto was a little sad that their mission was cancelled but he could still be with Sasuke anyway. Sasuke got up from the couch and wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, "anything else?" he asked. Sakura blushed at her crush and replied,"N-no Sasuke th-that's all." Sasuke put his other hand on the door and before he slammed it shut in her face, Naruto and Sasuke said good-bye.

Sakura stood at the door for a few seconds before she went back to the Hokage to report. Sasuke turned and pushed Naruto against the door and began kissing him again. Sasuke began slowly going down kissing Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned quietly as he felt Sasuke move his hand up his shirt. When Sasuke removed it he continued lower until he reached Naruto's nipple. Sasuke started licking it and using one of his hands to play with the other, and used his other hand to continue lower.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pushed him away. The raven haired boy glared and tried to continue but Naruto did the same thing. Sasuke was getting pissed off and finally asked, "What are you doing?" Naruto blushed, "I…I don't want to do this."

Sasuke silently growled, "And why not? You were ok with it the other night!" Naruto flinched as Sasuke barked his question. (O_O wow…Sasuke has a temper…)

"Please Sasuke…I-I don't want to right now." Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto, "fine." Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke.

"Thanks Teme! Ill make it up to you I promise!"

"_Damn right you will *chuckles* ill make sure you will." _Sasuke smirked and returned the hug, thinking of what things he could do to Naruto that night.

"Um Sasuke what do you want to do now that the mission was cancelled?" Sasuke snapped back from his thoughts, but Sasuke didn't respond and just shrugged. Naruto sighed and started to walk to the kitchen, but was dragged out the door by Sasuke, (Sasuke pulled Naruto out the door by his arm), and out of the building.

"W-where are you taking me Sasuke?" Sasuke smirked, "you'll see."

Naruto slightly pouted but let Sasuke drag him to their destination. About half-way there Sasuke gave Naruto a piece of cloth. "Put it on dobe."

Naruto realized it was a blindfold and put it over his eyes. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and continued. The air seemed to get fresher and he could hear the leaves rustling around. _"Are…are we in a forest?" _Naruto wondered as they kept going. As they both kept walking Naruto could hear water running close by. Sasuke suddenly stopped and took Naruto's blindfold off. Naruto was right about a river being close by, they were standing in front of one, and Naruto also realized that there was a picnic set up next to where they both were standing. Naruto smiled and nudged Sasuke in the ribs, "you had this all planned out didn't you?" Sasuke smiled and shrugged, and then he led Naruto to the picnic and sat with Naruto in Sasuke's arms.

***Hokage's building***

"Come in." Tsunade replied to the knocking on her door. Sakura walked into the room and slightly bowed to her sensei. "I have just reported to Naruto and Sasuke about their mission ma'am." Tsunade nodded and turned back to her work with a frustrated sigh.

"Is there something wrong lady Hokage?" Sakura asked, Tsunade shook her head, "I received some terrible news from the Village Hidden in the Desert, seems they were ambushed by an unknown enemy while they were on patrol around their border." Sakura looked worried and asked. "Do you think that it's an attack to destroy the Kazekage?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I don't know Sakura, but they have requested help from us, and I have decided to accept." Sakura smiled, "I shall have a team assembled right away-" Tsunade shook her head at Sakura, "this mission… I am marking it as an S-Ranked mission, assemble some Anbu Black Ops, including Sasuke and Naruto, and send them on this mission." Tsunade handed Sakura some papers, "be sure they get this, this will tell them what they need to know about this mission." Sakura nodded and left the room to find Sasuke and Naruto.

***Sasuke and Naruto***

Sasuke laid on the ground with Naruto laying on his chest relaxing on their day off. Sasuke slowly stroked Naruto's hair and closed his eyes thinking about the young blonde. (Hehe… and some other things…^^) Naruto was asleep dreaming about ramen. (Of course…=P) Sasuke sensed someone was coming towards them, and Sasuke gently pushed Naruto off of him and pulled out a kunai. Sakura appeared and Sasuke lowered his weapon.

"Sasuke Lady Tsunade has a mission for you and Naruto." She looked over at Naruto and Sasuke knelt by the blonde and shook him gently, "Naruto… wake up." Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at Sasuke, and then he noticed Sakura and looked at her confused. "Sasuke? Why is Sakura here?" Sasuke looked at him and said, "We have a mission dobe."

Naruto and Sasuke, just leaving the Hokage's building, headed off to meet with their team at the gate that left the village. _"Stupid Tsunade… she had to ruin a perfect day…" _Sasuke thought, irritated at Tsunade, _"when ever she gets the chance she always ruins everything…" _

Naruto noticed the irritated look on Sasuke's face, and he just smiled, thinking about how much he loved Sasuke. As they approached the gate a shadow appeared over them and by the time they turned to see what it was Naruto was tackled to the ground. "Hey! Haha! I knew you would be the last one here!"

Naruto stared into the face of a giant dog, Akamaru. "Hey Kiba, mind getting your dog off me?" Akamaru barked and stepped off of him and Kiba jumped down from his canine friend. "Troublesome… you two always cause problems…"

Shikamaru walked up to them with a bored look on his face. "Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto looked around for more team members but he didn't see any. "Is this it for our team?" Shikamaru shook his head and a cloud of smoke appeared behind Naruto and a familiar hand rustled his hair, "well it looks like I get some of my old team mates back."

Naruto turned to see the back of Make-Out Tactics, "hey Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi smiled and turned to Sasuke, "long time so see huh? You seem well." The Uchiha nodded and looked at Shikamaru and asked, "So are we going to go or what?"

Shikamaru turned to the team, "as you all know the Kazekage requested help from us to find this unknown enemy and find out what they're after. So let's move, we have to get there before anything else happens." Then they all left the village and rushed toward the Village in the Desert.

***Village in the Desert***

Sand blows through the empty village, from afar it looks like no ones lived there for centuries. Only a single ninja disturbs the village's silence. He jumps over roof-tops to the tallest building there, the building where the Kazekage resides. The ninja enters the building rushing toward the Kazekage's chamber, ignoring the other ninjas there who wish to greet him.

"Lord Kazekage! Urgent news from intelligence." The Kazekage looks up from his work, to reveal his dark eyes and a symbol over his left eye.

"What is it? News about those intruders?" the ninja nods and tells him everything he knows,

"they're heading toward our village, if were correct they might be here to harm you."

The Kazekage sighs and sends him away, _"Konaha… please hurry… I don't know if my ninja can stop this enemy alone…"_


	2. Sweet Love

**Hai everybody! second chapter to A Ninja Love Story! I hope you like it so far :x... Umm... Oh! There is smexy time in here! Cause if your like me you want sexy time NOW! Teehee! ****So I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for reading! Sorry updates are so long T ~ T dont hate! *Cowers***

* * *

***Sasuke and Naruto* *dusk***

Shikamaru stops the team from proceeding, "Time to set camp, Kakashi is it alright if you take the first shift?"

Kakashi smiled and agreed and he went to set his tent. Everyone else set up their tents and had entered them. Sasuke waited an hour before he left his tent and headed for Naruto's tent. He quietly entered and lay next to the blonde, wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist and gently kissing his neck. Naruto began to wake from his unconsciousness feeling someone's arm around him and placing kisses on his neck. Sasuke kissed Naruto up to his ear and licked it, whispering in the blonde's ear.

"Time for you to make up for earlier today."

Naruto wanted to protest but Sasuke flipped him onto his back and crawled on top of him.

"Sasuke! Stop it!"

Naruto tried to escape but Sasuke grabbed his hands and put them over the blonde's head.

"If you would've done it with me earlier, I wouldn't be here on you being so fucking horny!" then he kissed Naruto on the lips and slowly moved his hand under Naruto's shirt and traveled up his body.

After Sasuke removed Naruto's shirt he let go of Naruto's hands and began to kiss down Naruto's neck and chest to his stomach and licked inside his navel. Tears formed in Naruto's eyes and he opened his mouth to protest but all that came out was a quiet moan of pleasure as Sasuke continued to move south and he began to remove the blonde's pants. After he took off the blonde's pants he started to remove his boxers, but he stopped when he heard a small whimper from Naruto. He looked up to see Naruto almost crying and a bright red blush on his face. Sasuke smiled, Naruto could only protest with little whimpers.

Sasuke sighed, "must we go through this every time we have sex?" he crawled up on Naruto and placed a small kiss on his lips, "I'll be gentle this time, ok?"

Naruto nodded and Sasuke continued where he left off. After he had removed the blonde's clothing he removed his own clothes and bent down and licked Naruto's member. Naruto let out a moan as Sasuke licked his member and when Sasuke was satisfied, he inserted it into his mouth and began to move his head up and down it. Naruto's member began to grow bigger and he moans louder and longer, Sasuke smirked and began to move faster.

"S-Sasuke…ah…s-stop…" then Naruto arched his back and cried out as he came in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke swallowed the sticky liquid and put three fingers in Naruto's mouth. Naruto obediently began to lick the fingers until they were covered completely in his saliva, then Sasuke took them out and inserted one finger into Naruto's enterance (up his ass if ya don't understand =P). He waited a little bit, then he inserted another finger and Naruto once again cried out as Sasuke put in the last finger. Sasuke pushed Naruto's leg up and another hand pulled back the other. Naruto, confused by where the other hand came from and when he looked he saw another Sasuke (teehee a clone… the more the merrier =P).

"Sa-Sasuke! What are-"

"Shh." The clone whispered in the blonde's ear. "You'll wake the whole team."

Naruto whimpered as he felt the warmth of Sasuke's breath hitting his ear and was suddenly aroused. The clone lowered his head down and lightly licked the vein on Naruto's neck that caused the small boy to moan and shiver a little. The real Sasuke smirked at his little kitsune,

"You like that don't you?" the clone again licked Naruto's neck and the blonde moaned a long yes.

Sasuke smirked and fingered the blonde slowly with his three fingers and the blonde moaned loudly and bit his lip while the clone was biting and sucking on his neck. Sasuke then slowly removed hid fingers and positioned himself in front of Naruto's entrance. While the Blonde was distracted he quickly inserted himself inside and Naruto cried out coming out of his trance that the clone put him in and whimpered feeling nothing but pain. Sasuke waited patiently while the Blonde adjusted, when Naruto gave him permission he slowly moved in and out of Naruto. Sasuke, as he slowly fucked Naruto, was thrusting deeply in Naruto looking for a certain spot, but all this searching caused the blonde to moan and whimper in pain. The clone licked and kissed Naruto's neck trying to soothe the whimpering Blonde. Suddenly Sasuke hit what he was looking for and Naruto cried out in pleasure as Sasuke hit the bundle of nerves deep in him. Sasuke then gave an evil smirk and thrusted hard at that same spot causing the Blonde to cry out loudly again.

"D-damn it Sasuke-teme! D-don't tease m-me!"

Sasuke smirked, "aw you don't like it when I do this?" he thrusted into him hard again at the Blondes sweet spot.

"AH! S-Sasuke! I d-do like it!"

"Then why are you telling me not to? What would you like instead?"

Naruto glared at the raven haired boy, "I'm NOT gonna say it…"

"If you want it then you will" Naruto sighed and looked at the clone who was staring at him expecting an answer.

"Ok… I want you… to fuck me…" Sasuke thrusted into Naruto teasingly again.

"Oh? Well how hard-"

"Oh damn it Sasuke I want you to FUCK ME NOW!"

Sasuke chuckled and quickly and rhythmically thrusted into Naruto. Naruto moaned louder with each thrust his member twitching from being untouched, the clone grabbed it and pumped it fast causing the Blonde to moan even louder. Sasuke and Naruto then were close to cumming.

"Ah! S-Sasuke! I'm… Cl-close!"

Sasuke thrusted himself hard into his moaning Blonde and came in him, Naruto cried out and came all over the clones hand and stomach. Sasuke smiled and kissed the blonde's neck and the clone licked Naruto's seed from his fingers.

Sasuke chuckled, "You're so adorable."

"I am NOT you PERVERTED TEME!" and Naruto slapped the raven haired boy across the cheek hard leaving a red mark and left the Uchiha's embrace.

***Kakashi* *same time***

"Ah youth… reminds me back in my day."

Kakashi sitting in a tree, above the tent where sexual actions took place, stared up at the sky.

"Those two, as Shikamaru would say, are troublesome." Then a twig snap was heard below Kakashi and when he looked he saw it was Kiba.

"I'm here to take over your shift." Kakashi nodded and descended from the tree and walked, hands in pockets, to his tent for the rest he needed for tomorrows journey.


End file.
